Broken Together
by Batgirl133
Summary: Leo was always broken after his mother's death. But when he finds out that his friend's little sister has been broken as well, it hurts him. Especially since his friend's sanity has been stretched thin. So what will he do to protect both his friend and his little sister? By the way, contains Percico, Pipabeth, and Jeyna. If you don't ship it, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Leo**

She was just as broken as me. I found that out when I came down to the dock and saw her crying.

"Kalake." I said.

She stopped midcry, instead of saying hello, the dock was covered in frost and soon I was stuck.

Kalake disappeared and reappeared in front of me with an icicle against my throat. Her eyes were a cold blue.

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

"I was just walking around. Chill." I said.

She smirked and her eyes became brown. Strangely, her hair was white at the moment, and hadn't changed with her eyes.

"I think I'm pretty chill already, Valdez." She joked.

The icicle and ice melted, so now I could walk again.

"Ok, that one was not on purpose." I admitted.

"Whatever." She said.

"Kal!"

Kalake's eyes widened and her hair became the normal brown that it was. I stared at her strangely, as her pale skin became a bit more tan, and the dark circles around her eyes disappeared.

Percy came down to the docks. He smiled when he saw his sister.

"What's up?" Kalake asked.

"Well, you kind of just disappeared during our movie, so I was worried." Percy answered.

"I just needed a moment, that's all." Kalake asked, a smile on her face.

But I could see past it. Even though she had changed her appearance, I could still see the cracks caused by the hurt and the sorrow and pain in her eyes. I wondered why she was so sad.

"Was it the movie or something?" Percy asked, grabbing her hands and looking like a lost puppy.

Kalake rolled her eyes.

"Perce, I said that I was okay. I'm fine. By the way, Nico wants to see you. He's in his cabin." Kalake said.

Percy's eyes lit up at the mention of his boyfriend.

"Thanks, sis. I'll see you later." Percy said.

"See ya." Kalake replied.

Percy then turned and ran from the beach to go see his dark prince.

Once he was gone, Kalake returned to her formal state with brown eyes.

"Why'd you lie to him?" I asked.

"I didn't. Nico was looking for him earlier." Kalake responded.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Kalake. And you know it." I said.

Kalake sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"He doesn't need to know. He has enough on his conscience anyway." Kalake said. "And call me Kal."

She went to the end of the dock and sat down. I came and sat beside her.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with him?" I asked, worried about him.

"He's been having a lot of nightmares lately. Mainly about Tartarus. Sometimes they're about Nico, either in Tartarus or dead. It's been hard for him." Kal answered.

"Oh, gods. If Nico died-" I didn't dare finish that sentence.

"Then he would break completely. The breakup with Annabeth was the last straw, you know?" Kal said.

I nodded. Percy didn't blame Annabeth for wanting to be with Piper. He supported them. It was just really hard for him, that's all.

"Thankfully Nico came to his rescue." Kal said.

"Yeah, I thought that his nightmares had stopped though." I said.

"So did I, but they came back. I've been doing my best to help him." Kal said.

"Does Nico know?" I asked.

"No. Percy won't let me tell him. Said that he doesn't want him to be scared." Kal answered.

We fell into a comfortable silence after that. Then I decided to ask something that had been bothering me since I first saw her.

"So, what's with the look?" I asked.

Kal's pale cheeks became a light pink.

"Remember when I left for a _vacation_?" Kal asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I got when I was on _vacation."_ Kal answered.

"Why are you saying vacation all weird? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't really go on vacation." Kal said, looking at the ground.

I grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at me.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I needed to learn how to control my powers and I wanted to know more about my past. I went to visit Hecate." She started.

"Where'd you go? Damn it, Kal. Tell me." I said.

She was starting to scare me.

"I went to Tartarus." Kal answered.

My arms dropped to my side and I stared at her in shock. I took a step back, shaking my head. Kal looked at me.

"Leo?" She asked.

That's when I exploded.

"What the hell, Kal?! Do you realize how dangerous that is?! You could have died! I watched Percy and Annabeth crawl out of there, barely even alive! I had to hear their screams at night! Do you know what that could do to your mind!" I yelled, my hair smoking.

"Yes, I know that! But I had to!" She yelled back, her eyes that cold light blue.

Hazel and Frank entered the beach, but then froze in place. My hair was smoking, the ground was trembling lightly, a light frost covered the docks. Both Kal and I's powers going haywire due to our emotions.

"How could anything be so important that you had to go down to mother fucking Tartarus?!" I screamed at her, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Because every single demigod here knows both of their parents. Even if the mortal parent is dead, at least they remember them and know their names. I don't even know what my mother's name was, Valdez. I didn't know anything. And you have no idea how much I get bullied just for that! This entire fucking camp treats me like a freak because of my parents!" She yelled.

I stared at her shocked. She had rendered me speechless. Tears began falling down her face as her eyes became brown once again.

"You have no idea how hard it is." She said.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Leo, please say something." She said.

"I-I can't." I answered.

"Leo!"

I turned and saw Hazel and Frank running towards us. Kal's eyes widened. She transformed back to the way she did when she was in front of Percy.

"H-Hazel." Kal stuttered.

Hazel looked at Kal confused.

"What the heck was that all about?" Hazel asked.

"It was just a little argument, that's all." I told her.

"It was not just a little argument. And why the hell did you look like that?" Frank asked.

Kal frowned as she transformed back.

"Don't tell Percy. He can't know." Kal said.

"It's not healthy to lie to him, Kal." Hazel said, her voice soft and kind.

I put my hand on Hazel's shoulder.

"If you tell Percy he would lose it. Especially if he find out how she got it." I said.

"How did she get it?" Frank asked.

"Care to tell them?" I said, a dark smirk on my face.

"Why are you making such a big deal about it, Valdez? I'm alive, aren't I?" She said throwing her arms into the air.

"But you aren't the same." I said.

"My appearance changed because of Hecate, not Tartarus." Kal said.

Hazel gasped and looked at us shocked. Kal froze.

"That's where you went?" She said.

"To see Hecate to learn about my mother." Kal answered.

"You're right, this would send Percy over the bend." Frank said.

"Exactly. Not only did you put yourself in jeopardy, but you put your brother's sanity in jeopardy as well." I said.

"Just shut up! Don't you think I realize that?! I went to Tartarus for him!" She yelled.

"You just said that it was so you would know more about your mother." I said.

Kal seemed to glow for a minute until it disappeared. Scars appeared all over her arms and legs. I noticed a few on her stomach. My eyes widened more.

"This happened before Tartarus. The Aphrodite cabin wasn't my only worry. The Ares kids did this to me. I had to see my grandmother so I could find a way to cover them up before Percy noticed." Kal answered.

Oh gods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo**

I just stared at her.

"Oh. My. Gods." Hazel said, covering her mouth.

"Kal!"

Kal's eyes met mine, her's full of fear. She began to change back. I stood in front of her doing my best to shield her from Percy's gaze.

"Percy, you don't have to yell." Nico said, as he and Percy came up to us.

I saw that Kal was good and stepped off to the side. Hazel and Frank swallowed their shock and fear, Hazel sending us a we'll talk later glare.

Percy smiled at his sister, his sea green eyes full of joy and happiness. At first, he would seem happy, as if nothing was wrong. But when you got closer, you could see the scars from all of his previous battles that he's fought, the bags under his eyes, and the white streak in his raven black hair.

Percy was holding Nico's hand. Nico had a smile on his face. Nico had rarely smiled before he had started dating Percy. But now, Nico knew how much Percy relied on him and Kal. And so Nico smiled, knowing that it made Percy happy, and because he was happy.

Gods, we were really messed up, huh?

"So, did you figure out why he wanted to see you?" Kal asked.

"He was just checking up on me." Percy said.

Percy and Nico stopped right by us.

"Hey, I think Frank and I will go see if we can find Mrs. O'leary. We'll catch you guys later." Hazel said, smiling at them.

"See ya." We replied.

They then quickly left the beach. But I knew that Hazel was going to kill Kal later, probably charging me with association.

But, ignoring that happy thought, we decided to talk a walk on the beach.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Percy asked.

Kal's smile disappeared along with mine. We froze in our tracks. Please tell me we were just imagining it. Percy stopped and looked at us confused. Nico seemed confused as well.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Nico asked. "It's a simple question really."

I glanced at Kal and saw that her skin had become that ghostly pale. Percy noticed and his eyes narrowed.

"Kal, there's something you're not telling me. You were arguing about something." Percy said.

"Percy." Kal said.

"We weren't that loud, were we?" I asked.

"When Kal was on vacation, she had gone to visit Hecate. In order to protect Percy she had Hecate bond her soul to his. It's kind of like an empathy link, just stronger." Nico explained.

How in Hades had she been able to tell him that much without revealing the truth?

"Kal, you know that I'm stronger now." Percy said. "I'm not a baby."

"I know that, damn it! But listen, you don't want to know. I-I-it's not good for you to know." Kal said.

Looks like she's in trouble.

"What could be so bad that you can't tell me?" Percy asked.

"I can't tell you." Kal answered.

I noticed that she wasn't staring at Percy's eyes. She was staring at the very faint mark around his neck. Wait a minute, Kal had a mark around her neck that looked like that, just more noticeable.

Her hand went to her neck, where she rubbed it. How did she even get it? I highly doubt the Ares kids did it with the knives, otherwise it would be a scar not a bruise.

"You're doing it again." Percy said.

"Doing what?" Kal asked, matching his eyes.

"You were looking at my neck and then you rubbed yours. Seriously, what is wrong?" Percy asked.

I watched as her facade fell. I could tell that she was close to breaking. The roots of her hair had become white. And Percy noticed that too, which made his eyes narrow even more.

"Percy, this isn't the time." Nico said, placing his hands on Percy's chest.

Kal closed her eyes. Tears began to fall. Percy's anger disappeared and was replaced with worry. I looked at Nico.

 _Get him out of here._ I mouthed to Nico.

He nodded.

"Percy, I think she just needs some alone time. C'mon, let's go back to my cabin and watch Finding Nemo." Nico said, grabbing his hand and leading him away.

Percy begrudgingly left with him. Once they were out of eye sight, Kal collapsed to her knees, letting her tears fall full force as she changed back to how she was with the scars.

The scar around her neck was worse than I thought. It was all around her neck and it was a dark red, purple in some spots.

My eyes widened. Those were marks left behind from a rope. I knew because I once lived in a foster home where this kid committed suicide by hanging himself.

"Kal, did you try to kill yourself?" I asked softly.

She dried her tears and wiped them away. Then she looked at me, her brown eyes full of sorrow. But I knew the answer to the question.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was tired of the stares and the whispers wherever I went. I don't belong here. The only reason why I'm here is for Percy. But what was worse is that I had no friends besides Percy and Nico. You guys were just acquaintances. People I barely knew. That's why." Kal answered.

"What if Percy realized that? You could have killed him with you, you know." I said.

"I know. That's why I stopped myself at the last minute. I realized that if I killed myself, I would either kill him with me, or he would find my dead body and he would lose it." Kal said.

I sighed. She was more far gone than even me. Kal than hid her scars.

"Hey, listen. Why don't we go to Bunker nine? I could use some help with the Argo VII." I told her.

She looked at me confused. But she grabbed my extended hand anyway and I helped her stand. Neither of us let go once she was standing.

Her hand was cold as ice, and it felt frail, as if I squeezed it too hard it would break. But holding her hand didn't bother me at all, especially since I am Leo McShizzle, Hot Stuff, and the Bad boy Supreme, so of course my heat canceled the cold out.

But what did bother me was why her hand was cold. I decided to head to the Bunker and talk as we did so. She walked beside me.

"Kal." I said.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking at me as if I had just brought her out of her thoughts, which I probably had.

"Why is your hand so cold?" I asked.

She blushed and looked at the ground.

"It was kind of part of the deal with Percy." Kal answered.

"Something happened to him besides the nightmares, didn't it?" I asked.

Kal sighed.

"Before I left, I ended up finding Percy in a pool of his own blood in the bathroom, Riptide in pen form on the ground. I grabbed Percy and found that he was still alive, then I brought him to Nico's cabin. Nico agreed to watch over him so I could go down to Tartarus." Kal said.

"Nico knew all along?" I asked.

"Yeah. Before I had said that I had done it to make sure that he was safe, and it's the truth. But it was because he was dying. The only way Nico kept him alive for so long was because of nectar and ambrosia." She answered.

"That doesn't answer my question." I said.

"Well, you see, Percy and I didn't trade souls, or give each other half of it. Percy already had half of his own soul, the other half was dead. And so, in order to save him, I gave him half of my soul." Kal answered.

My eyes widened as I realiazed what she had just said.

"Your half dead?" I asked.

Kal nodded.

"Yes. That's why I'm so pale, and that my hair is white and how I can change my eye color when I get mad." Kal answered.

Well, it seems that I have a crush on a half ghost. Wait, no, half demigod. Yeah, if that makes any sense at all.

And it's true, I do have a crush on Kal, I won't deny it. Kal is gorgeous and way out of my league. And even though she has scars both mentally and physically, I still love her. Before, it was because of her looks, but now that I see that she isn't what I thought she had been, I found that I still loved her.

Before this had happened, she had been a happy girl, who was kind to everyone, not caring what they thought, and trying to help as much as she could. That's why I had liked her. But now, she was insecure, afraid, angry at everyone and everything. The only thing she cared about what was her brother. It was as if she given away the half of her soul that was the kind girl I knew and had become this sad shell of that one girl that I once known.

But now that I saw this side of her, I found that it just made me love her more. I wanted to shield and protect her from anything that would want to cause her harm. Gods, I love her.

"Leo, are you okay?" Kal asked.

I looked at her confused.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

Then I realized that I was holding onto her hand more tightly than before and that my hand was on fire. I quickly let go of her hand extinguished the own on my hand. Kal brought her hand up to her face and stared at it curiously.

The fire didn't spread up her arm. Kal didn't cry out in pain. The fire just stayed on her hand, crackling.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I asked.

"No." Kal answered.

"How are you doing that?" I asked.

"My telekinesis." Kal answered. "I don't want my arm to have blisters. But then again, It would be easier to hide than my hand."

But then the fire was extinguished as her hand was coated with frost. When the frost disappeared, her hand was left with a nasty burns all over it.

"I have a first aid kit back in the bunker." I said.

"Ok." Kal said, shrugging.

We finally reached the bunker. I opened the door and we went inside. Once inside, I grabbed the first aid kit and took a better look at her hand.

"We should put that in water." I said.

"How do you know that?" Kal asked.

"Hunger games." I answered.

Kal laughed. I looked at her surprised. For the first time in weeks, I saw her really smile. But what was even better was that I heard her laugh. Now that I hadn't heard in months. I watched as she laughed, the sound echoing throughout the room. Her smile seemed to be make the room light up. It was brighter than the sun chariot itself. And it melted my heart.

"I bet you did." Kal said, ending my thoughts.

Her smile that lingered wasn't as bright, and it wasn't a normal smile either, being a rather small one, but it was still genuine, making my stomach fill with butterflies.

"Well, stay here, while I find something to fill up." I said.

I got up and soon found a bucket. Then I went over to where the sink was. I turned the faucet on and filled the bucket. Then I brought it back to the table.

Kal put her hand in the water and doing what I had seen in the movie, I scrubbed her hand gently. To my surprise, it worked. The blisters disappeared soon enough. And I knew that the burn was going to be gone by tomorrow.

"It worked." Kal said, surprised.

"Well, I am Leo Supreme Mcshizzle, so of course it did." I said, flipping my hair.

Kal laughed again. I sighed, trying not to whimper. Gods, the effect this girl had on me was amazing. Let me just say this, opposites do indeed attract.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kalake**

I helped Leo open up the roof of the bunker. Then we got into the Argo VII.

"Ready?" Leo asked.

"Just do it, so then we can close the doors." I answered.

Leo pulled the wooden wheel up the ship went up. I have never gone flying before in fear of Zeus. But I have to admit, it was amazing.

Leo stopped the argo above the bunker.

"C'mon, let's go close them." I said.

Especially, since I was excited to start flying.

Not even waiting for Leo to drop the ladder down, I grabbed a rope and jumped over the railing, sliding down it. I looked up and saw Leo had grabbed onto the rope as well.

Once we landed, we quickly closed the doors with Festus' help included. And then we used Festus to return to the Argo.

Leo jumped onto the ship. I decided to stay with Festus.

"You coming on?" Leo asked.

"I can do that anytime. I think I'll fly with Festus this time, if that's alright." I replied.

Festus and Leo both nodded.

Leo flipped a control on the control panel in front of the steering wheel, probably putting it on autopilot to test that out. The ship should be able to drive itself after all. Even with out Festus' help.

Then the ship started forward. It wasn't going very fast, I'm guessing Leo made sure of that, so then Festus could keep up and we wouldn't be very far from home either.

Leo and I cheered as it worked on it's own.

"Yeah baby!" Leo yelled.

Then a light on the panel started flashing and the ship began to tremble, Festus and I both slowed down.

"Shit!" Leo yelled as he began flipping switches and banging on monitors.

"Leo, what's wrong?" I asked.

Then the ship shuddered and it stopped. Then it plummeted to the beach below us. My eyes widened.

"LEO!" I yelled.

I saw that the camp had looked up at me. The Argo VII laid in a heap on the beach. I knew that it had been crashed, the masts and other stuff covered the deck. Plus I didn't see Leo anywhere.

Festus flew to the ground. I got off of his back. Then we began searching the wreckage. The camp soon appeared and looked at it.

"Kal, what's going on?" Percy asked.

"Where is he?!" I shouted.

Tears started to fall. I sniffed and wiped a tear away. Then Festus picked up one of the masts where Leo laid beneath it.

Leo's clothes were in tatters, and he had bruises and small cuts, but nothing major, except for the big gash on his forehead where blood poured from the wound.

Leo groaned. With his arms shaking, he pulled himself to his knees, then he slowly stood. His knees shook underneath him, before he began to fall down.

"Leo!" I yelled.

I ran to him, hugging him.

"Gods, don't do that to me. I thought you were dead." I said.

"Wouldn't be the first time I cheated death, Princess." Leo said, hugging me back.

"Don't call me princess, you douche." I said, trying to sound intimidating, but it came out pathetically as I was laughing from relief and crying tears of joy that he was alright.

"You worry, too much." Leo said.

"You know very well why." I whispered in his ear.

"What in Chaos' name happened?" Dionysus asked.

"I was test driving the Argo VII. Seems it needed a little bit work. Don't worry, I can fix it though, sir." Leo answered.

I let go of him, but he immediately began to fall, so I caught him. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders and putting my arm around his waist, I held him up.

Festus grabbed us and set us down on the beach.

"We could use some help." I said.

Will ran forward immediately. I set Leo on the ground, kneeling next to him. The others began to pick the broken pieces of the Argo VII and bring it back to the bunker.

Percy came over to me.

"What the hell, Kal?" He growled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're still an ice princess, love." Leo said.

I sent him a quick glare. Seems like that gash on his head is messing with him after all. He smirked at me.

Then I realized that he was right. I still had white hair and pale skin.

"Well damn it." I said.

Percy glared at me. Then he looked at Leo.

"What were you thinking letting her on that ship with you?!" Percy shouted.

"I wasn't on the ship, I was with Festus." I told him.

"That's even worse!" Percy shouted.

"Calm down! I'm perfectly fine!" I yelled, standing up to my feet.

"No, you're not!" Percy shouted back.

Nico came over to us, and placed his hand on Percy's arm.

"Percy, she's okay." Nico said.

Percy's eyes were full of unshed tears.

"No. She's not." Percy said.

"Calm down." I said.

"No!" Percy shouted.

Everyone looked over at us.

"I'm not some fragile crazy person! I can take care of myself!" Percy shouted.

"I never said you were crazy!" I yelled back.

My eyes became blue as I was starting to angry. Percy and Nico's eyes widened, as everyone else gasped. I felt the ground beneath me freeze, and begin to tremble.

"Why did you keep these things from me?" Percy asked, putting his hand on my cheek.

I slapped his hand away from me.

"You know very well why." I said, my tone dangerous and stern.

"That doesn't matter now! I'm alive, aren't I?!" Percy shouted.

"Because of me!" I yelled back. "I have done more than you will ever know just so that you would stay alive."

"What more could you do than what you already have?" Percy asked.

I glanced at Nico. He was looking at Percy worriedly. Percy looked at Nico. I looked away, only to glance at Hazel and Frank.

"I can't tell you that." I said.

Percy sighed. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. My eyes became brown again as the ground stopped shaking and the frost disappeared.

"Everyone's so worried about me, when they should be worried about you." Percy whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him, returning the hug.

"I don't need anybody's pity." I replied.

"It's not pity." Percy said.

He let go of me. He gave me a sad smile, then he turned and left.

"I'll go talk to him." Nico said.

Then he turned and ran after my brother. And I was left staring at where they had been.

"There. You should be okay." Will said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Will replied.

Then I helped Leo to his feet. He kept his arm around my shoulders and I kept mine wrapped around his waist. Then we headed toward the Bunker.

I noticed that as we left, the campers stared at me. I just ignored them. They didn't matter at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kalake**

Leo was working on repairing the ship down in the bunker. I was sitting on the roof, looking up at the sky.

"Kal?"

I turned and saw Jason walking towards me.

"Hey, what's up?" I replied.

Jason fly to where I was and laid down next to me.

"What was that yesterday?" Jason asked.

"Side effects." I answered.

"Of what?" Jason asked.

"Of being half dead." I answered.

Jason's eyes widened and he stared at me surprised.

"Percy, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Leo are currently the only ones who know, Hazel and Frank found out by accident." I said.

"Does that have to do with why you and Percy were arguing?" Jason asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"How are you half dead?" Jason asked.

"Hazel and Frank don't know that part." I admitted.

"Answer the question." Jason said.

I sighed and looked at the stars shining up in the sky.

"Percy had nightmares every night. I did my best to help him, but when Annabeth broke up with him, it was the last straw. I . . . I-" My voice faltered as a tear fell down my cheek.

Jason grabbed my hand.

"It's okay to tell me." Jason said.

"I found him lying on the bathroom floor in a puddle of his own blood. He had lost half of his soul already." I started.

Jason's eyes widened.

"Percy was fragile, even with his full soul, but with half of a soul? He wouldn't be alive. And so, I gave him half of mine." I said.

"You did more than that, didn't you?" Jason asked.

I bit my lip.

"Yes. It's just that, I wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to smile, to be able to move on." I said.

"What did you do?" Jason asked.

"I gave him my whole entire soul. In return, I gained the half of his soul that was still alive." I answered, truthfully.

Jason wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"That's why you're so different."

I gasped and saw Leo standing on the edge of the roof, walking over to us. Jason let go of me.

"Leo." I said.

He sat down on the other side of me.

"That explains why he's so happy all the time." Leo said.

I let my scars show. I didn't care. Leo was the first one to know about them. And I trusted Jason, I guess.

Leo laid back and we all stared at the sky. It was a full moon tonight, and there were billions of stars shining up in the sky.

"Was Percy really this sad?" Jason asked.

"He was sad enough to cut himself. Of course he was." I answered.

"Do you think you'll be happy again?" Jason asked.

I glanced at Leo. He kept his eyes on the stars, but he was listening to our conversation. I honestly hadn't thought that I would be able to be truly happy again, but I've come really close to that.

"I hadn't thought that I would be able to, but I've come close to being happy." I replied.

Jason looked at me confused.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

I looked back up at the stars.

"Before I changed, I didn't care what anybody thought. And now, I still don't, but the Ares and Aphrodite kids don't like me that much. And until this week, I didn't really have true friends besides Nico and Percy." I answered.

Leo grabbed my hand. I turned and looked at him. He kept his eyes on the sky, but there was a smile on his face. I smiled at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Then I looked back at the sky.

Then I felt Jason grab my other hand.

"Well, now you have four friends." Jason said.

"Who's the third?" I joked.

"He's right beside you." Leo said.

My smile widened.

"I know that, repair boy." I said, using his old nickname.

"I sure hope so, snowflake." Leo replied.

Then I sighed in content. My life wasn't perfect. But it used to be hell, and now . . . I don't know. The future just doesn't seem as dark as it used to. It still feel's dark, and now I'm worried that the fates might steal them, but it hasn't happened yet, and until it does, I'm going to enjoy this for as long as I can.

«««»»»

 **Hey, guys. I know it's kind of short but I didn't really have another idea for this chapter. I hope you like it so far. And I know that the story's kind of sad, but it's getting better. So don't be too sad.**

 **As well always, thanks for reading. Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leo**

Today was the day that my mother died. It's always the worst day every year. I just get closer and closer to dying on this day.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was full of grease. My face had dirt and grease on it. I had scars from previous years on me. So far, there were 9 scars on each one of my arms and legs. Time to add another one.

I grabbed the knife. Then I reopened the scars from all of the other years. Then I added another one to my arms and legs.

I watched as the blood gathered on the floor. I began to cry, not just from the pain, but because of the shame that I felt by doing this. My mother would be so disappointed. But what hurt me the most was thinking about what Kal would do if she say.

The door to the bunker opened and my eyes widened.

"Whatever, Sparky." Kal said, rolling her eyes, a smirk on her face.

I went over to the corner and sat down, hoping that they wouldn't notice me.

"Looks like he's not here." Jason said.

"No, wait." Kal said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Does any of Leo's creations bleed?" Kal asked.

"No, why?" Jason asked.

"There's blood on the floor." Kal answered.

I heard Jason gasp. Then I heard footsteps and I realized that I had probably left a trail of blood. Fantastic.

Then, Kal appeared with Jason behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw me. The tears falling, didn't stop. I turned my head and looked away, bringing my knees closer to my chest.

"Leo?" Kal asked.

I didn't respond. Not today.

"Oh my gods." Jason said.

"Leave me alone." I said.

"What in Hades' happened?" Jason asked.

"Leave me alone." I repeated. "I don't want to talk today."

I turned and glared at them, trying to get message across. But then I saw that Kal was staring at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" She asked.

She covered her mouth, probably from both shock and to try and quiet her sobs.

"Ten years ago on this day, my mother died. And it was my fault." I answered.

Jason's eyes softened.

"I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry." Jason said. "C'mon, Kal, let's give him some space."

Jason grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away, but she pulled her hand out of his grip, shaking her head.

Then she slapped me. Both me and Jason stared at her in shock. Kal. Just. Slapped. Me.

"You're an asshole." Kal said.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"This is no way to honor your mother. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kal asked.

I shook my head in shock and surprise. What is she doing?

"You could have killed yourself! Do you have any idea what I would have done if I found that you had killed yourself?!" Kal yelled.

Shit. She's right. She would have just killed herself as well.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You should be, you piece of shit!" She yelled as tears fell down her face.

Then she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back. She cried into my shirt, soaking it with her tears. And she didn't care that her clothes were now covered in blood.

"We should get you to the infirmary." Jason said.

Kal nodded in agreement. She backed away from me. Then together they pulled me to my feet, and immediately my head felt woozy and I saw black dots.

Putting my arms around their shoulders, my friends began to half drag me, half walk with me to the infirmary.

Once there, they sat me down on one of the beds. Will quickly came over to us. He stared at me and Kal shocked.

"What happened?!" He shouted.

"It's nothing. Just can you heal him?" Kal asked.

"Alright. But you should take a shower and change before Percy sees you." Will answered.

"I know." Kal said.

Will then began to heal my cuts.

"Leave the scars." I said.

Kal glared at me.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Just leave them." I said.

Will shrugged and left the scars. Then he moved on to the others.

"Explain." Kal said, her teeth clenched together.

"It's my punishment for killing my mom." I answered.

"It wasn't your fault." Kal said.

"Yes, it was." I told her.

The ground began to tremble as some bottles fell out of the medicine cabinet. Will turned around and looked over at us. Kal's eyes were blue.

"Calm down, Kal." Will said.

"Whatever." Kal replied.

She shot me one last glare before she walked away. I sighed. I'm so screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kalake**

 _I looked at my surroundings._

 _"Where am I?" I asked._

" _You know exactly where you are."_

 _I turned and saw my worst nighnightmare, Tartarus. My eyes widened._

 _"What do you want?" I growled._

 _"I don't want to hurt you." Tartarus said._

 _I_ _rolled my eyes._

 _"Don't lie to me." I said._

 _"I'm not lying. I really do want to help you. How would you like to have a full soul again?" Tartarus asked._

 _I froze. That's one of the few things that I've always wanted._

 _How could you refuse an offer like that?_

 _"Can you do that?" I asked._

 _"Of course. I may not be able to return your soul to you, but I can make the one you have whole." Tartarus answered._

 _"Is there a catch?" I asked._

 _"No. All you have to do is shake my hand." Tartarus said, holding his hand out to me._

 _I_ _bit my lip. Then I grabbed his hand._ _Pain ignited in my hand. I screamed._

I sat upright. I was in my bed in cabin three. Percy was in the Hades cabin, spending the night with Nico. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

Then I got out of bed and saw that it was midnight. To avoid more nightmares, I decided to get ready for the day. I went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Then I took a shower and changed into my camp half blood t-shirt that I had cut into a crop top, with the sleeves that I had also cut off, and blue jean short shorts.

All of a sudden, my head started hurting. Then my back was hurting. My arms and legs became numb, making me collapse to the floor. I screamed out in pain.

What in the world is going on? Was my last thought before passing out.

«««»»»

I woke up in Bunker Nine. Leo was standing over me, a worried expression on his face. Festus was looking at me as well.

"What happened?" I asked.

Is that my voice? I mean, I could hear my own voice, but it was like another person was talking with me, someone with a really deep voice.

"I was taking a walk to clear my head when I heard you screaming. I decided that you would probably want to be here instead of the infirmary." Leo said.

He kept on looking at my weirdly.

"Stop looking at me like that." I said.

"Sorry, I can't help it. But you should take a look at yourself in the mirror." Leo said.

I decided to oblige him. I got up and went to where a full body mirror was hanging from the wall. My back was heavier than normal and so was my head.

I figured out the problem once I saw my reflection, which made me scream.

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

I had big black horns on the sides of my head. There was a black and aquamarine streak in my white hair. One of my eyes was a glowing red and the other was a glowing blue. Coming from my back, was big feathery black wings. From my hands to my elbows, and from my feet to my knees, my skin was black, fading out near my elbows and knees.

"That's why I didn't bring you to the infirmary. I doubted that you wanted anyone to see you like this until you saw yourself." Leo said.

I found that when I opened my mouth, I could see the white fangs that I had.

"It wasn't a dream." I said, gasping and covering my mouth.

"What wasn't a dream?" Leo asked.

"Tartarus visited me in what I thought was a dream. He said that he could make me whole again. There wasn't a catch, just that I had to shake his hand. That bastard." I answered.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself as a girl again. When I opened them I saw that I was a girl again, but then I changed back.

I guess I'll have to work on that, or I won't be able to leave camp.

"This is just great. I can't change back long enough." I said.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to live with it." Leo said, shrugging.

"Easy for you to say, you don't look like a fucking demon!" I yelled.

Leo laughed.

"I actually like the new look. It's very badass." Leo said.

I sighed. Leo's right. Until I can figure out how to change back for more than a few seconds, I'm going to have to live with this.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Breakfast time." Leo answered.

"Alright, let's go before people go searching." I said.

Leo set his project down. And then we headed toward the pavilion. Let's just hope that I don't give anyone a heartattack.

«««»»»

We got to the pavilion and we got in line for our food. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I heard some of the kids whispering. I tuned them out.

Once I grabbed my food, I went to my table. Leo followed me and sat down next to me. I searched the crowd, looking for my brother.

"Kal, there you ar-Oh my fucking gods!"

I looked up, my eyes landing on Percy and Nico staring at me shocked. If everyone wasn't already looking at me, they definitely were now.

I gave him a small sheepish wave with my black hand. Percy's eyes were filled with horror and Nico just looked at me shocked.

"Hi." I said with my new double voice.

"Sup guys." Leo said, as if everything was perfectly normal, which makes him seem more like an asshole, because this is not NORMAL!

Gods, I need to chill out.

"What the fuck happened?!" Percy yelled, coming over to us.

"I made a deal with Tartarus." I muttered.

But because everyone was silent and looking over at me, everyone heard and together they gasped as one, which made me roll my eyes.

"What you do?" Nico asked.

"He promised that he could make me whole, and he didn't want anything in return. But because I was desperate I shook his hand and now I'm a fucking demon!" I yelled.

And that's when black tentacles came out of my back. I growled.

"Fantastic. I'll be back." I said.

I grabbed my plate, taking the pomegranate and the peach, then I threw the rest of the food away and then I left, eating the food.

Why can't I just have a normal life and look like a normal girl for once?


	7. Chapter 7

**Leo**

I found her on the beach. She seemed to be having a contest against her self, seeing how fast she can saw fuck this shit before she messes up and starts over. The sight made me laugh.

Kal turned and glared at me with her new mismatched eyes.

"Shut the fuck up." She said, with her two tone voice.

Is it weird that I like her more as a demon? Yeah, it probably is. But I don't care.

"You done?" I asked.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean-Ugh! What are we talking about?" She just seemed to be confusing herself more, making her look more adorable.

"Nothing. You feeling okay?" I asked.

She just glared at me.

"What kind of fucking question is that? Of course I'm not okay! My skin is completely black, I have horns, wings, fangs, mismatched eyes, this weird voice, and mother fucking black tentcacles coming out of my back!" She yelled.

The tentacles writhed around, some of them tried to grab me, but then they stopped. I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders, looking into her mismatched eyes.

"Maybe if you calm down the tentacles will leave. They didn't appear until you got yourself all worked up." I said.

Kal sighed. And bit her lip. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The fists at her side relaxed. And just like that, her horns, wings, and tentacles disappeared. I looked at her surprised. Her fangs, streaks, and black skin stayed the same though.

"What?" Kal asked, opening her eyes to reveal that they were brown.

"The horns, wings, tentacles, and eyes are gone. Your voice is normal now too." I said.

Kal realised that I was right. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks, Leo!" She said.

I laughed.

"No problem. But we should try out and see if you have any new powers, sometime." I said.

"Yeah, that would be a good thing, I guess." Kal agreed.

«««»»»

Kal was in her demon form. I was on Festus. We decided that we would try out flying first, especially since it was one of the ones that I could help out with the most.

"You ready?" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Kal yelled back.

"Remember, just thinking about flying!" I said.

"Got it!" She said.

Then she spread her wings out and took off running. Then she jumped up and flapped her wings, her eyes were closed. She rose into the sky quickly.

Festus took off after her.

"Yeah!" I shouted.

Kal opened her eyes and realized that she was flying. She smiled and shouted.

"Woohoo!" She shouted.

She flew up really high, and then she folded her wings. Then she began falling toward the ground. I watched her worriedly. At the last second, she spread her wings out again and flew up to where I was, the biggest smile ever on her face. I smiled back at her.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Amazing!" She answered.

I laughed.

"Well, it seems like you have flying mastered." I said.

She laughed back and smiled.

«««»»»

Kal was in her halfway form. Earlier we had found out that she could still summon those shadow tentacle things in this form, so we decided to do it this way.

"So, instead of summoning them, let's see what you can do with your hands." I said.

"What does that mean?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"Not like that!" I yelled.

She laughed.

"I know. I'm just messing with you." She said.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Try to use your normal power. Try it out." I said, motioning to the dummy in front of her.

Kal nodded. She put her hands in front of her and closed her eyes, concentrating.

"It's not working." Kal said, shrugging.

I walked up to her until I stood right in front of her. I lifted her hands up again.

"Just imagine it hitting the target. Don't try so hard." I said.

I could tell that she was blushing. Then she closed her eyes. And much to my surprise, her black hands became a light blue. She opened her eyes and saw it as well. White snowflakes appeared on her arms as well, right before her ice powers kicked into gear.

They then ripped the dummy to shreds. I just stared at where the dummy had been.

"Holy shit." I said.

«««»»»

Another dummy was set up.

"How in the world is that supposed to work?" Kal asked.

"I don't know. I just figured it's worth a shot." I answered.

"You read way too many comics." Kal said, rolling her eyes.

"You read just as much as I do." I replied.

Kal laughed.

"True." She said.

"Now focus!" I shouted.

She stuck her tongue out at me. Then she listened. Concentrating, I could tell that she was imagining her arms becoming shadows and stretching out to the dummy.

And then that really happened, almost scaring the shit out of me. Looks like she didn't need help after all.

«««»»»

 **Alright, this is for Guest who reviewed this story. For the record, I don't ship Caleo. I never have. I prefer him as a loner or with Jason. I ship Jeyna, Percico, and Pipabeth. I don't mean to be rude here, but I'm not changing this story. You have your ships and I have mine. If you don't like my ships, then don't read my story. Simple as that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kalake**

Chiron decided to send me and Leo on a mission. The mission was to go and retrieve a demigod. And the interesting thing is that he lived in Alaska, so it would be kind of a long flight.

The guy's name was Peter Atwood. He was 16. A son of Hermes apparently.

Festus landed on the ground and Leo and I got off of him. Leo then turned him on to travel mode, which made Festus shrink into a suitcase.

"Ready?" Leo asked.

I nodded. I was wearing a black coat and black gloves, along with black leggings to cover up my hands and arms. The cold had no affect on me nor did it affect Leo, or at least he didn't show it.

We immediately went to work trying to track down Peter. I took out the address that we were given.

And so, we looked at the houses comparing them.

"Hey!"

I turned and was met with the sight of a 16 year old boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Do you know where Peter Atwood is?" I asked.

The boy looked at me weirdly.

"You're looking at him." He said.

Well, I wasn't expecting it to be that easy.

"Look, I need your help! These giant things are after me!" He shouted.

I looked at Leo.

"Should we get Festus?" I asked.

"No. Let's see what you can do with your new powers." Leo answered.

I nodded.

"Alright." I said.

And then the giant arrived. Thankfully it was one of the ice giants. I quickly took my coat and gloves off, with Peter staring at me weirdly.

Then I transformed. After training for so long, it didn't hurt anymore to transform.

A sword quickly formed in my hand. The hilt was made out of shadows, with a grip made out of ice. The blade itself was a mix between the two.

"Holy Shit!" I heard Peter say before I lifted off of the ground.

The giant stopped in its tracks. I stabbed its arm, not waiting for it to talk to me. The sword was ripped out of my hands as the giant turned, trying to smack me out of the way.

I crossed my arms in front of me, a shield of shadows appearing, breaking the giant's hand on impact. He yelled out in pain, making me smile.

Then, the shield disappeared as I uncrossed my arms. The giant yelled out again when Leo was blasting fire out of his hands at its legs. I smiled.

Then I raised my arm, and my hand and arm became as sharp as a blade, and then I sliced it through the giants neck. I will admit, it was kind of gross when some of his blue colored blood got on me, but it's cool. Once his head was off, he then disintegrated.

I quickly wiped the blood off my arm and my face as my arm returned to normal. Then I landed on the ground, returning to my hybrid state.

I walked over to the pile of dust and pulled my sword out.

"You alright?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Your shoulder blades are bleeding again." Leo said.

I sighed.

"We'll get it fixed at camp." I replied.

Then I made a scabbard for my sword. I then sheathed it. That was my first time making a weapon, and I have to admit, I am rather fond of it.

"Who are you people?" Peter asked.

"Chiron will explain everything. Just come with us and we'll take you someplace safe." Leo answered.

I glanced at Peter and saw that he was staring at me.

"Don't worry about her, she won't kill you, unless you get on her bad side." Leo said.

I smirked. That was true. I have gotten very close to killing some Ares and Aphrodite kids.

Then I changed back. The ground seemed to be coming closer. And then a pair of arms caught me. I was leaning against Peter as he helped me stand.

"You okay?" He asked.

I yawned and my eyelids felt heavy.

"We should get going. She's pretty tired." Leo said.

"We can stay at my house for the night. She seems to be hurt." Peter answered.

"Alright." Leo said.

They all sounded so far away. And then everything became black.

«««»»»

I woke up with pain in my back, specifically my shoulder blades.

"Kal?"

I turned on to my side and saw Leo. Wait, this isn't the infirmary.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"At Peter's house. You were too drained to do much and we had to get you fixed up." Leo answered.

"Does he have any painkillers?" I asked, wincing.

Peter came in with a glass of water and some pills. He then handed them to me. Leo helped me sit up as I took the pills, then I took a drink of water.

"That's a little better. Now we should get going." I said.

Leo looked at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"They can help me more there than they can here." I said.

Leo sighed.

"Alright." He said.

"Thank you." I told him.

He nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Leo**

Kal was sleeping in her own cabin. I was working on one of my projects, but I was distracted. I was worried about Kal. Obviously, it hurt for her to transform back and forth. And it left scars. But what worried me the most was the fact that Tartarus did this to her. Besides those factors, what he gave her, his actually an advantage. And why would he want to help us? It didn't make any sense.

I sighed and set my stuff down. I left the bunker and decided to take a walk. I found Kal sitting on top of the boulders. A translucent glowing Artemis sat next to her.

"I don't get it." Kal said.

"Well, it is strange that he ended up doing this. But he must have some ulterior motive. We'll look into it. Until then, be careful what you do." Artemis said.

Kal nodded.

"And there's one more thing." Kal said.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"If I had joined the hunters, would I have, you know." Kal said.

Artemis nodded.

"Yes. And I might be able to take care of the situation at hand." Artemis answered.

Kal nodded.

"I'll think about it some more." Kal said.

Artemis nodded. Then she disappeared. Kal sighed.

"Kal?" I asked.

She jumped and looked at me shocked and surprised.

"L-leo, how long have you been standing there?" Kal asked.

"Long enough. You want to join the hunters?" I asked, as I climbed up and sat down next to her.

"I know that Percy nor Jason like them very much except for Thalia due to their past, but I feel like it's my only hope. By having immortality, I will become whole, and Lady Artemis can get rid of this demon inside of me." Kal answered.

"But if you join, Percy will lose you." I said.

Kal sighed.

"I know, but wouldn't it be better than having a demon for a sister?" Kal asked, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"No. Percy would never know if you died, until they visited or Nico told him. And if Nico had to tell him . . ." I didn't finish.

"Leo, you don't understand. This _thing_ inside of me . . . it wants me to kill. Not monsters or mortals, but demigods and minor gods. But it mainly wants the olympians. I-I don't know how long I can keep it under control." Kal said, tears falling down her face.

I sighed. I didn't want her to join the hunters, one because of what it could do to Percy, and because, I liked her. If she joins, I won't even have a chance. And having a small chance is a lot better than having no chance.

"Kal, maybe you shouldn't fight against it." I said.

"What? You're saying I should kill the gods?" Kal asked, confused.

"No! I'm saying that you should try eating animals, instead. And don't try so hard to make it your enemy." I answered.

Kal shrugged.

"I just don't know. I'm so confused." Kal said.

"Just try to get some sleep at least." I said.

Kal nodded.

"Alright." Kal said.

And together we got down from Zeus' fist. I walked with her to Cabin Three.

"Leo, can you stay the night, please? Percy's sleeping with Nico again." Kal said.

I nodded. I went with her inside. She went to her bed and lay down. She motioned for me to come and lay beside her. And so, I did. She cuddled up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

I quickly fell asleep.

 _"You can't save her."_

 _I looked around confused. And then I saw the motherfucker named Tartarus._

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"You can't save her. You're just holding her back." Tartarus answered._

 _"Then, that's a good thing." I said, smiling._

 _"You're holding her back from saving herself. Soon, she will give in, thanks to you. And then I will rise out of here and she will help me destroy those cursed gods!" Tartarus bellowed._

 _"What are you saying?" I asked, utterly confused._

 _"If Kal were to join the hunters, the demon would die and she would have a real soul. But you can't let go of her, can you? And now, Olympus will fall, all because of the fact that you are so worried about your little friend and that you're in love with a girl who doesn't even love you back!" Tartarus yelled._

 _I felt a few tears begin to fall. He's kind of right. I know that Kal sees me as a brotherly figure, but I had to hope. I sighed._

 _"You'll have to chose. Risk your friend's sanity or watch the olympians fall by her hand." Tartarus smirked._

 _This is so not fair. And so, I smiled. Then I flicked him off._

 _"Fuck you, bitch. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you." I said while spinning in a circle._

 _Tartarus just stared at me weirdly, which made me smile. I know, I'm a fucking idiot, but he's a fucking bastard._

I opened my eyes and found my arms wrapped around Kal's waist. She was still sleeping facing me. Her hair was a little messy, which made her beautiful. She looked calm and peaceful, all the worries and pain gone.

I sighed. Tartarus was right. I had to make a choice now. The gods would have wanted me to let her join the hunters. But the world needs Percy. _Kal_ needs Percy. Even if she's immortal.

This is way too hard and not fair at all. Not to me. Not to Percy, and sure as hell not fair to Kal. But we have to do something.

Percy would have wanted me to chose Olympus over him. And He would have tried to stay strong for Kal and Nico, but it won't last.

But I have a feeling that if Tartarus turns her into a demon, then she'll die. The safest choice was the hunters. But I just can't lose her.

Kal's eyes slowly opened and she yawned. Then she looked at me and smiled. I don't think I've ever seen her smile like that. It made me happy. And I knew what I had to choose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kal**

Artemis stood in front of me with the hunters behind her. Leo held my hand. I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"Leo, I don't have to do this." I said.

Leo looked at me. I could tell that this hurt him more than it did for me. I didn't want to have to leave him.

"Yes, you do. Tartarus visited me in a dream. If you don't do this, he would have used you to destroy Olympus. It hurts me to do this, and I know it'll hurt Percy even more, but it's the right thing. And Percy would've said the same thing. I'll take care of him for you." Leo said.

I quickly hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you." I said.

"Me too, Snowflake." Leo said.

Then I kissed him. I knew that the hunters were looking at me disgusted and Artemis turned her head. But I love him. And if I'm going to have to swear off love for guys, then I deserve one chance so that he knows.

"I love you." I said.

Leo stared at me in shock. Then I turned to the hunters, letting go of Leo.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." I said.

"I accept." Artemis answered.

I didn't feel any different.

"It will take time for it to settle in. It'll be around night when it happens." Artemis said.

I turned and looked at Leo. He was staring at me.

"Goodbye." I said.

He remained silent. I walked to Artemis and the hunters. I followed them as we left camp half blood.

«««»»»

It was around evening when we stopped. The girls gave me some new clothes and I put them on. We had also stopped by a stream. Thalia smiled at me as she sat down.

"Hey." Thalia said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Artemis didn't make you choose this, you know." Thalia said.

"I know that. I'm doing this for Olympus. It's just that I didn't want to leave Leo behind. He's done so much for me and this is how I repay him? I wish I could've done more." I said, sighing.

Thalia was silent for a long time.

"Do you ever miss having guys around?" I asked.

"Sometimes I miss my brother and my friends, but I know that they're alright and that's enough. And you never had to swear off dating girls." Thalia answered.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I like most of the girls here. And Leo is the only one who ever loved me for who I was. Even though I'm a literal demon, he still loved me. Only Percy and Nico cared about me as much as he did." I replied.

Then, my head started to hurt. I figured that it was just a normal headache. But then my back started hurting. Then the pain engulfed my whole body. I screamed in pain.

I felt the horns on my head grow. It hurt like hell. Thalia ran and a moment later came back with Artemis. The rest of the hunters soon appeared.

"Shh, Kalake, let it happen. It's okay." Artemis said.

As she placed her hand on me, I felt calm. The pain had subsided a little but it still hurt.

The whole thing lasted five minutes but it felt like hours. Then, I passed out.

«««»»»

I woke up in Artemis' tent. She smiled at me when I sat up.

"Glad you're awake." She said.

Then, she waved her hand a mirror appeared. I was honestly shocked by my appearance. I still had big black wings, which made me happy. My black horns were gone and now a black crown was in my hair. A black and aquamarine crown sat on my head. My mismatched eyes were now a glowing sea green. And I was wearing a black crop top and black shorts. I had black leggings that stopped above my knees and black gloves that stopped above my elbow.

It was weird seeing me like this after getting used to my other appearance. I also noticed a silver glow surrounding me.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to change back. When I opened my eyes, I had brown hair, brown eyes, that same silver glow, and I was wearing the same outfit. The black wings and crown were both gone.

"Thalia has some clothes for you to borrow. You will be staying in the same tent as Kate." Artemis said.

"Who's Kate?" I asked.

"She's another hunter. Thalia will introduce you two after you change. Thalia's waiting outside." Artemis answered.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." I said, bowing.

Artemis gave a little bow back to me. I then left her tent. Thalia smiled at me.

"Come on." She said.

She led me to what I guessed was her tent. She grabbed some clothes and gave them to me.

Then she turned her back allowing me to change. I quickly did just that. I was now wearing a grey tank top and short shorts.

"Okay, I'm good." I said.

Thalia then grabbed a sword and bow with a quiver of arrows and handed them to me as well.

"You're going to want weapons." Thalia said.

I nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. Now let's go find your roommate." Thalia said.

«««»»»

Kate had long straight brown hair, caucasian skin, and brown eyes. She was very beautiful. She had on the same outfit as me, technically all the girls were wearing the same thing. Her scabbard was strapped around her waist like mine was except hers was short and empty as she cleaned the knife in the lake. Her bow and quiver were strung over her shoulder.

"Hey, Kate." Thalia said.

Kate stopped, pulling her knife out of the lake and looked at us. She smiled when she saw me.

"You must be Kalake." She said standing up and sheathing her dagger.

I nodded.

"I'll leave you guys to get settled. See you later." Thalia said, running off to go help some other hunters.

"Here, I'll show you to the tent." Kate said.

I followed her. She seemed pretty nice. But I could tell that there was a warrior under that nice facade. Let's just hope I don't get on her bad side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Leo**

What the fuck is wrong with me? I didn't even say goodbye to her. Gods, I'm such an asshole.

I replied the scene in my head again. When she had kissed me, it was electric. It sent tingles down my spine and I loved it. No, I loved her.

 _"I love you."_ _She whispered into my ear._

I love you, too.

Percy ran into the pavilion where everyone was eating while I was lost in my thoughts. But I immediately came out of the trance when I saw the look on his face.

"LEO VALDEZ!" Percy yelled.

I froze. Percy marched over to me, pulling me up to my feet by the collar of my shirt.

"How could you let her join the hunters?!" Percy yelled.

Oh.

"It was the only way." I said calmly.

Percy let go of me and punched me.

"What do you mean it was the only way? She's _my_ sister." Percy growled.

"Tartarus was going to use her to destroy Olympus. Joining the hunters was the only way to prevent that." I said, wiping the blood off my mouth.

Percy was still furious, but I knew that he understood.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy asked.

"Because it was a last minute decision. Honestly, if there was any other way, I would have done that. She would have done the same thing too." I answered.

"How can you talk about her when you barely knew her?" Percy growled.

"In order to love someone you have to know them, Percy. And she loved me. But there's nothing I can do about that right now." I replied.

Percy froze. Everyone was silent and watched me as I stood up.

"I know that it hurts. But this is the best thing we could have done for her. Now if you care about her, then I would suggest staying alive. If either of us died, then everything she just sacrificed would have been a waste and it gives Tartarus more leverage to use her against the gods." I said.

Percy didn't speak. And I understood why. I turned and left. I couldn't stay there for another minute.

«««»»»

 _Kal was sitting in a circle with a bunch of other girls around a campfire. She had brown hair instead of white. Her brown eyes showing how happy she was. She was singing along to the songs with the rest of the girls. Kal was sitting next to Thalia and a girl I didn't know. The girl was braiding her hair._

 _"Kate, c'mon, tell me." Kal begged._

 _"I already told you." The girl answered, smiling._

 _Kal turned and looked at the girl. Then she pressed her lips against Kate's. The other girls saw and they cheered. Even Artemis smiled. My heart broke._

 _"I love you." Kal said._

 _Tears started to fall. No. This can't be real. This is just a dream. It's only a dream. Kal loves me. She said it herself._

 _"This is what will happen now that she is with the hunters. She has already begun to develop feelings for my daughter." Tartarus said in the dream._

 _"NO! She would never do that! She loves me! She said it herself!" I yelled._

 _"She's forgotten you. You've been replaced." Tartarus said, and I knew he was smiling._

 _"No!" I yelled._

I woke with a startI woke with a start. He was using her. Either way, he still would have won. And I had only made it a little harder for him, while Kal forgets about me.

This is all my fault. Wait, what if I got her back? She wouldn't be a demon anymore. And then, Kate wouldn't lure her into a trap. I need to find out where that camp is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kalake**

A few days have passed. And I have fallen for Kate. I couldn't help it. She's just gorgeous. She has Leo's sense of humor and she may be a little bit better looking. Okay, a lot better looking.

We sat around the campfire singing songs. Kate was braiding my hair.

"Kate, tell us a story." I said.

"You already know all of my stories." Kate answered.

"So tell it again." I complained.

Kate rolled her eyes. I turned and looked at her.

"Why don't we give someone else a chance?" Kate suggested.

Looking into her eyes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up." I said.

Then I kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm. She quickly kissed me back. I heard everyone cheering in the background.

"No!"

I separated the kiss and looked at who had spoken. Leo was standing beside Festus, staring at me and Kate. Kate frowned.

"Leo?" I asked.

"Stop! You need to come back to Camp Half Blood!" Leo yelled, running up to me.

Artemis stood, confused.

"You have no right to be here." Artemis said.

Kate grabbed my hand, which made me look at her. I smiled.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Leo growled.

"Leo, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"The demon's gone and she's not who you think she is." Leo said.

"You're just jealous because she moved on from you." Kate said.

"Shut up, daughter of Tartarus." Leo spat angrily.

I froze. I stared at Kate. She glared daggers at him.

"Did he tell you that in a dream?" She growled.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"He always ruins it for me!" Kate yelled.

Her eyes became red as fangs grew in her mouth. Black wings sprouted from her back as horns appeared on her head.

I jumped away from her, transforming as well. The black crown appeared on my head, my eyes transforming into a glowing sea green as my black wings sprouted to my back.

Kate launched at me and I wrapped my wings around me. I felt her bounce off. Then I realized that my wings had become longer and had turned into metal. I felt my horns on my head and found that I was back in my old form. Looks like it didn't work after all.

Kate growled as she got back to her feet.

"Fuck you, Jackson." Kate growled.

"That's not my last name." I replied with my double voice. But this time, I heard a boy speaking with me. That's weird.

"Did Father not tell you?" Kate asked, smiling.

The hunters were prepared to fight, but even Artemis was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Jackson was my brother. Until he died. Father gave you half of his spirit. That's why you won't be able to get rid of him, because you are now a guy." Kate answered.

The hunters gasped along with Leo. Overwhelming anger flew through me.

"How dare you use me like this!" I yelled.

A sword appeared in my hand. I jumped into the air flying towards her and I cut her head off.

I sank to my knees as I changed back and I began to cry. Looks like my happiness was short lived. And it probably always will be.

Artemis looked at me sadly. I looked at her.

"Is what she said, true?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes." Artemis answered. "You will not be able to stay with the hunt. But I can bestow my blessing upon you."

I nodded. It was the least she could do. Artemis walked up to me and knelt beside me. Then she pressed her forehead against mine and closed her eyes. I did the same thing. She began uttering some ancient incantation.

But the more she talked, the more I felt at peace. I felt strong. It was as if I wasn't afraid of anything anymore. Even though I never was in the first place. Well, besides Percy. And Leo.

When she was done, I stood up with her. Artemis placed her hand on my cheek.

"Be safe and may the fates be with you." Artemis said.

"May the force be with you. Live long and prosper." Leo said.

I started laughing along with Thalia. The others soon laughed as well. Even Artemis smiled.

"I should have expected you to say that." Thalia said.

Leo smiled. Then he looked at me.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked.

I looked at him and smiled.

"One moment." I said.

I ran at Thalia and tackled her.

"Come to camp more often, will you? Everyone misses you." I said as I hugged her.

"Sure thing, Supergirl." Thalia said.

I smiled. Then I got up and helped her stand. I glanced at Artemis.

"Make sure she visits six times a year." I said.

"I could visit every month." Thalia said.

"But then we wouldn't be able to stand you, would we?" I joked.

Thalia laughed. I took off up to the sky waving goodbye as I followed Leo and Festus back to Camp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kal**

 _I was in a dark room._

 _"Hello?" I called out, having a little deja vu._

 _Then a boy came up to me. He had white hair, red eyes, and the same demon form as me._

 _"My name is Jackson." He said._

 _I froze._

 _"How come I'm only just meeting you now?" I asked._

 _"Artemis' blessing gave you the sense of peace and tranquility. Just enough for me to calm down to meet you. But, if anyone where to anger us, well, let's just say they're dead." Jackson answered._

 _"Why were you all out of control?" I asked._

 _"When Father separated my soul, I did the obvious reaction and tried to attack. But by joining the hunters, I became whole. And yet, I'm still here." Jackson answered._

 _"Can you talk control of my body?" I asked._

 _"Actually, as you should have figured out, we can do that together. But if we start to have a conversation, an astral form of me will appear." Jackson answered._

 _I smiled._

 _"I like that. Now, I can freak Leo out. Oh, this will be fun." I said._

 _Jackson laughed. I laughed with him. He seemed pretty cool._

 _"But, I'll make sure to turn my back if you start doing some things." Jackson said, winking._

 _"Oh, shut up." I said, shoving his shoulder as I laughed._

«««»»»

I woke up and got dressed. Jackson appeared in his astral form.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." Jackson nodded.

And so we started toward the pavilion. I was laughing at his story. Everyone stared at me shocked, not only was I back, but Jackson was walking beside me.

"You should've told me that it was her, asshole." I said.

Jackson laughed.

"You didn't have her blessing then. How could I talk to you if I couldn't even talk to myself?" Jackson said.

"Good point." I admitted.

"Kal?" Percy asked.

Even Leo was surprised.

"Can I fight you if you're in astral form?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it won't hurt any of us." Jackson answered.

"Kal, can we talk?" Leo asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Sure." I answered.

"Who the fuck is the ghost?" Leo asked.

"Jackson, remember? When Artemis blessed me it calmed him down and now when we talk to each other he appears. And we can fight together which is why my eyes are mismatched." I answered.

"Fuck. Did you ever ask him about how he feels about his father?" Leo asked.

"Actually, I hate him. But he has control over his children. He can make us do whatever he wants us to." Jackson answered.

"We need to fix that. Maybe this blessing can help? Wait, I know." I said, an idea forming.

"What?" Leo and Jackson asked.

"Who is the goddess of peace?" I asked.

"Hestia." Percy answered.

"Exactly. If I can get her blessing, maybe it will cut off Tartarus' connection to Jackson. It might just work." I said.

"But you'll also have fire powers. That is far too dangerous for you." Jackson said.

"How?" I asked.

"You still have half of a soul. Your heartbeat is faint. Leo knows this, but your skin is cold. Remember, just holding Leo's hand is dangerous enough sense you can't feel pain nor can you feel heat nor cold." Jackson answered.

I looked at Leo. He was looking at the ground.

"He can help me. Jackson, listen. If we don't do this, Olympus will be destroyed. We have to try." I answered.

«««»»»

Hestia was sitting by the fire, tending to it. I walked up to her without fear.

"You wish for my blessing." Hestia answered.

"Yes. And I know the costs. But I have to prevent the destruction of Olympus, surely you can understand that?" I said.

"Yes, I will give you my blessing. And a warning." Hestia said.

"What kind of warning?" I asked.

"Tartarus is trying to get you to come down to him. He wants you to bear the child of our destruction." Hestia answered.

I gasped and put my hand on my stomach.

"How do I prevent this?" I asked.

"If you truly love someone, I suggest you became pregnant. Artemis and my blessing will protect the baby from his tainting. But the child will still have the power of a demon." Hestia answered.

"I know." I answered.

"But is there someone that is worthy of being the father?" Hestia asked.

I looked at Leo who was playing with the fire.

"He's helped me more than he knows." I answered.

Hestia smiled.

"Apollo said you would chose him." Hestia said.

"About the blessing?" I asked.

Hestia nodded.

"Walk into the flames. It will not harm you." Hestia commanded.

I got up and walked into the flames. They soon engulfed me.

"Kalake!" Leo yelled.

"Stand back. This is how she will gain my blessing." Hestia said.

Leo nodded, biting his lip.

The flames swirled around me. I closed my eyes, letting them roll across my skin, becoming part of me.

I felt myself transform and then I walked out of the flames. I opened my eyes. Leo jumped back. I realized Percy was there.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia." I said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Leo**

Kal's clothes had orange flames on it. Same thing with her arms. A few feathers on her wings were on fire. But what was fascinating, was that one of her eyes, was literally on fire, while the other one was the cold blue.

"Leo, I know this is super awkward, but her instructions were clear." Kal explained what Hecate had told her.

Kal changed to her normal self. One eye was orange and the other blue. Besides that and the wings, horns, and crown missing, she stayed the same. I blushed.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you were the very first person to know all my secrets. You loved me before I even loved myself. And that's why I love you." Kal answered.

Then she pressed her lips against me. I quickly kissed her back. Her lips tasted like saltwater and a little bit of mint.

I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Kal, what about Percy?" I asked.

"Nico's taking care of that." Kal answered.

I sighed. This didn't feel right, but at the same time, it kind of did. She kissed me again. Then she sat on my lap and I put my hands on her waist.

"When this is over, will we go back to being friends or?" I asked.

Kal looked at me.

"I don't want to be just friends with you, Leo. This should prove that." Kal said, her eyes full of emotion.

I smiled.

"Then will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Kal answered, kissing me again.

«««»»»

I woke up before Kal, mainly out of habit. She was fast asleep next to me. All the events of last night came flooding back to me. I smiled.

I leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly and then smiled at me.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." I replied.

She leaned forward and kissed me.

"We should get dressed." I said.

I then threw the covers off and grabbed my clothes, putting them on. I grabbed her clothes and threw them over to her. She quickly put them on.

Then she went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Do you think it worked?" I asked.

"All we can do is hope." Kal answered.

"And if it does, what will we tell Percy?" I asked.

"The truth. Hopefully he'll understand." Kal answered.

"Hopefully." I said smiling.

Kal smiled too.

«««»»»

Kal and I entered the pavilion, holding hands. Percy looked at us suspiciously.

"Care to explain?" Percy asked.

"We're dating." Kal answered.

"To put it bluntly." I said.

"Gods, finally." Jason said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed.

"He's right. It took you long enough." Piper agreed.

Kal smiled. And this time, I saw no hidden pain or sadness. She was truly happy. And that of course, made me happy. But what truly made me glad was the fact that she was smiling because of me.

And I resolved to make it my goal to get her to smile like this at least once a day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kal**

I stared at the pregnancy test in my hand.

 _Positive._

I couldn't believe it.

"I could've told you that myself." Jack said.

"Then you should've told me." I said.

"You wouldn't believe me." Jack said.

"True." I said.

I began putting the test away and then hid it from where Percy wouldn't find it. I placed my hand on my stomach.

"Is there anyway Tartarus could hurt them?" I asked.

"Not with Artemis and Hestia's blessings." Jack answered.

"Good, I don't want anything to happen to them." I replied. "Can you tell the gender?"

"It's too soon to say. When it's two months old, then I'll be able to tell." Jack answered.

"Well, we should go see Leo and let him know." I said.

I turned and left the bathroom and the cabin. Walking beside me, Jack and I went to Bunker nine were Leo was working on a part for the Argo VII.

"Hey, Leo." I said.

He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Jack." Leo said.

"Hi." Jack replied.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Leo asked.

"It worked." I said, smiling.

Leo's eyes widened.

"Wait, really?" He asked.

I nodded. He laughed and picked me up spinning me around. Then he kissed me. I kissed him back.

«««»»»

Percy and I had been chosen by Chiron to go talk to a half brother of ours called Almops, son of Poseidon and Helle. He was a giant.

I was already a month pregnant, and thankfully Percy still couldn't tell.

We appeared in the temple.

"Who goes there?" A voice bellowed.

A giant appeared. He had black hair and orange eyes. He glared at us.

"Leave me alone." He growled.

"We're here to kill you!" Percy shouted.

Almops growled. Then he blew fire at us. I immediately transformed, grabbing Percy and bringing him to the ground, wrapping my wings around him and turning my back to the flames.

"You're a fucking idiot!" I yelled.

"Noted!" Percy shouted.

The flames stopped and the giant stared at us shocked. I faced back at to the giant. A sword appeared in my hand.

"No child of Poseidon can resist flames unless they are cyclops." Almops said.

"I'm not just the daughter of Poseidon." I said.

I jumped off of the ground, my wings carrying me the way.

"I'm the daughter of Hecate, too." I said.

Then I cut his head off. Percy pouted.

"I wanted to kill him too." Percy said.

"That's what you get for being an Idiot. Now, let's go." I said.

«««»»»

It's been five months. My stomach is a little swollen now. Okay a lot. And I know that Percy is starting to get suspicious.

I walked to the pavilion and sat down next to Leo and Percy. Percy kept on looking at my stomach.

"Do you have something to say?" I asked.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"Are you going to keep staring at my stomach like that or do you have a question?" I said.

"Are you pregnant or something?" Nico asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Everyone stared at me shocked. I smiled. Leo grabbed my hand.

"How far?" Hazel asked.

"Six months." I answered.

Percy looked like he was going to explode.

"Who's the fucking father?" Percy growled.

"First of all, I have a very good reason for this." I said.

"And what would that be?" Jason asked, confused.

"Hestia told me that the reason Tartarus kept on coming after me was because I was supposed to bear his child. The only way to prevent that was to have her blessing and have a child with someone else." I answered.

Percy calmed down a little.

"And so, who's the father?" Percy asked.

"Leo." I answered, looking at him.

He smiled. Everyone stared at us even more shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nico said.

"Why is it such a suprise?" I asked.

"Out of all the people, why him?" Frank asked.

"Leo knows more about me than anyone besides Percy. And I trust him with my life." I answered.

"What's the baby's gender?" Annabeth asked.

"A boy." I answered.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Piper asked.

I looked at Leo. He shrugged.

"We really haven't decided." Leo answered.

"So, are we allowed to help find a name?" Piper asked.

"Sure." Leo and I answered.

«««»»»

"I know what his name is." I said as I came up to the beach and sat down.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Kaikane Kadre Valdez. Kai or Kadre for short." I answered.

"I love it." Leo said, kissing my cheek.

"So do I." I replied.

«««»»»

 **That's it for this story. Thanks for reading. Love you all!**


End file.
